<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invitation to Tradition by Bkfstclubmember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355406">Invitation to Tradition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkfstclubmember/pseuds/Bkfstclubmember'>Bkfstclubmember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coast to Coast - lumosinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas traditions, Fluff, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkfstclubmember/pseuds/Bkfstclubmember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While caroling with the Dumais family, Logan Tremblay wrestles with whether or not to avoid youth hockey coaches Finn O'Hara and Leo Knut and his feelings for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay, o'knutzy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invitation to Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220">Coast To Coast</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove">lumosinlove</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Secret Santa event on the Hazelnoot Discord</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We wish you a merry Christmas</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And a happy new year!</em>
</p>
<p>“Bravo! Would you all like to come in for coffee?”</p>
<p>“Merci, we always appreciate your hospitality, but we really must be on our way. We still have a couple of stops to make,” Dumo answered as he led his family away from the Brown’s home after bidding them good night. At Dumo’s insistence, Logan joined the Dumais this year for their annual Christmas caroling tradition. Singing wasn’t really his thing, but he loved every last one of the Dumais. He was especially grateful to them for treating him like a true member of the family while he lived in their basement.</p>
<p>At Katie’s request, Logan held her hand as the family collectively stepped back onto the sidewalk, the sand and ice-melt crunching under foot.</p>
<p>“One last house!” Dumo announced as he led his family around the street corner.</p>
<p>“But Papa,” Adele hesitated, “we always end on this block.“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, ma fille. We have time for one more house before we go pick out a tree. We’ll make it there before they close.”</p>
<p>“Lolo?” Logan looked down at Katie as she tugged on his hand. “Are you going to take me to hockey practice tomorrow?</p>
<p>Logan took a deep breath as he considered Katie’s question. It should be a simple question with a simple answer. He knew Katie’s practice was at 4 o’clock tomorrow afternoon. He wasn’t busy and normally he wouldn’t hesitate to help out especially when it was hockey-related and <em>especially</em> for Katie, who Dumo often claimed had Logan wrapped around her tiny finger, but Logan faltered. He knew he would see Katie’s coaches, Finn O’Hara and Leo Knut, and he didn’t know what to do with his feelings when they looked his way. Logan felt exposed when Leo smiled revealing his dimples and heated through his core when Finn winked at him the first time they met. He had planned to avoid them until he felt less confused by these feelings. He wasn’t exactly sure where they might lead.</p>
<p>“It would be really helpful if you could take her, mon fils,” Celeste chimed in with a smile as they all continued following Dumo and Adele, just a few steps ahead of them.</p>
<p>Logan nodded. “Of course, maman, I’m happy to.” He had almost a whole day to prepare himself.</p>
<p>Dumo leaned forward to ring the doorbell as their family gathered on the front porch of the next house.</p>
<p>Logan thought he was prepared to sing <em>Joy to the World</em> with the rest of the Dumais clan, but <em>Joy</em> was all that came out when the door opened revealing Leo Knut with those dimples of his standing before them. Then, Finn joined them and Logan decided he was ready to give up on contributing outside of the bass beat being provided by his heart.</p>
<p>“Well, isn’t this a surprise,” Finn grinned after they sang their last song.</p>
<p>“Would y’all like to come inside?” Leo offered. “I baked cookies this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Dumo ruffled Marc’s hair. “Well, I promised the kids we’d pick up our tree and we have just enough time before it closes.”</p>
<p>Logan met Finn’s eyes and there was that feeling again. He was certain Finn and Leo could pluck the thoughts right out of his head. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but now that Finn and Leo were here right in front of him he knew he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to burrow as close as possible until he knew more — everything — about them.</p>
<p>“Let us at least send you off with some for the road,” Leo insisted. He slipped off to the kitchen before anyone could object and returned with a square container that he handed to Dumo.</p>
<p>Dumo nudged Logan. “Mon fils, were you planning on joining us to pick up the tree? You never said.”</p>
<p>Logan shifted his glance and blinked up at a Dumo. Before he could respond, Finn jumped in with “If you’re not the pining type, our invitation still stands.” He knew before he looked up at Finn and Leo that it was impossible for him to turn that invitation down now. Next thing he knew, Logan found himself inside Finn and Leo’s home.</p>
<p>“We were just about to enjoy one of our own traditions. Cookies, hot chocolate, and a good, old-fashioned Christmas movie,” Leo mentioned as they settled together on the couch. “Interested?”</p>
<p>Logan agreed it sounded like a great plan and Finn offered to start the hot chocolate and gather snacks while Leo and Logan chose the movie and set up.</p>
<p>Logan flipped through movie options with Leo, but at the same time the urge to know more and more about these two lingered in his mind. He wasn’t sure exactly what would satisfy, but he was willing to start anywhere and take anything, so he gave in with a simple question. “What are your other traditions?”</p>
<p>Leo lit up at the question. “Skating on Christmas Eve. That’s definitely a favorite in our house. We started that tradition the year we moved to Gryffindor. So, about five years or so.” Leo glanced away from the screen to look at Logan and offered his dimpled smile. “You should join us this year.”</p>
<p>The itchy exposed feeling was back. Logan realized it only grew brighter the more time he spent with Finn and Leo, and he was sure it was shining through his eyes in the most obvious way. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>Logan helped Leo plug in the string of lights that encircled their tree as well as the room before turning off the larger lamps and overhead lighting. Then, while Leo set off to gather blankets, which he insisted were essential for enjoying their holiday movie tradition, Logan moved towards the kitchen. “Need any help?” he asked as he leaned against the open doorway.</p>
<p>Finn nodded, “Just about done, so stick around and you can help carry.”</p>
<p>Logan watched Finn stir his creation carefully and taste test before adding more cinnamon. “Fancy,” he commented.</p>
<p>Finn shrugged, “It’s pretty much the only thing I make. My older brother showed me. He used to make it for me this way growing up.”</p>
<p>“You don’t live off hot chocolate, do you?” Logan teased.</p>
<p>Finn winked with a grin. “Oh no, Leo is the cooking wizard. He’s the reason I don’t exist solely on takeout.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re set,” Leo announced as he rounded the corner, coming to a sudden halt in front of Logan who was still perched in and blocking the doorway to the kitchen. Evidently, he didn’t expect to find Logan roaming in the doorway. Logan sensed the shift in tension, but wasn’t sure of the cause until he noticed and followed Leo’s subtle upward glance. <em>Mistletoe in the doorway. </em></p>
<p>Logan ran his hand through his hair before dropping his head back against the doorframe. The feeling that felt strong and singular before was worthy of the plural now. Leo stood tall and still against the other side of the doorframe and Logan risked looking directly into his eyes. All he could see was blue. <em>Blue</em>. He hated clichés, but Logan suddenly understood why people said that it was possible to drown in someone’s eyes because those eyes truly reminded him of the ocean and he was lost at sea. Logan’s world narrowed for just a moment and all he could sense was the rushing in his ears. Then, Leo took a step forward and the feelings were overwhelming. He started to step forward too until Finn’s movement in his periphery broke through the surface. He was unsure and frozen again until Finn spoke softly.</p>
<p>“He’s wanted to kiss you since he met you. <em>We’ve</em> wanted to.”</p>
<p>Logan reached for Leo’s hand and pulled him forward as he searched his blue eyes again. He felt exposed and vulnerable again, but this time he didn’t feel so alone in the feeling.</p>
<p>Leo squeezed his hand. “Do <em>you</em> want to, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Logan breathed and pushed up on his toes as Leo leaned down and their lips met in the middle. Their kiss was simple rather than prolonged, but it was so satisfying; now he knew one more thing about Leo. Logan’s chest pushed out a sigh. They broke apart, once, and then again after Leo leaned back in to kiss the corner of Logan’s mouth. Leo squeezed his hand again and they remained linked while they retreated to opposite sides of the doorframe.</p>
<p>Finn grinned as he continued ladling hot chocolate into mugs. “I knew that mistletoe was a good idea even if this was not what I planned when I tacked it up there.”</p>
<p>Leo rolled his eyes, but he was grinning too and Logan smiled back. <em>Dimples</em>.</p>
<p>“Ok, holiday movie time!” Finn sang as he leaned in with a kiss for Leo before handing him the plate of cookies. Then, he turned to Logan. “ You haven’t moved.” Logan shrugged, waiting.</p>
<p>Finn reached for the mugs and leaned in to pass him one. Logan reached out to take it, but instead both of their hands remained wrapped together around the mug. He watched as Finn tilted his head in question. “Our turn?”</p>
<p>Logan leaned over the mug between them and kissed him hard. Finn’s lips tasted of the chocolate, cinnamon, and sugar of <em>Christmas</em>. Finn pushed back carefully so as not to rock the full mug between them too much. Logan was tempted to nibble and lick to chase the taste that was both <em>Christmas</em> and <em>Finn</em> because while his kiss with Leo was soft, this kiss felt playful. It lasted just a few moments, but it was yet another thing that Logan knew now that he didn’t just minutes before.</p>
<p>They pulled away and Finn cleared his throat before reiterating, “Right. Holiday movie time.”</p>
<p>All three moved back to the couch to settle in for one of Finn and Leo’s holiday traditions. They were all quiet until Logan broke the silence. “I want to know you.” He wasn’t sure it made sense, but he hoped they’d hear the words and let them sink in.</p>
<p>“We want to know you too,” Finn answers softly.</p>
<p>“Sometimes it feels like you’re supposed to know me. Or maybe that you’re going to,” Logan murmured. Then, he shrugged, “Don’t you find that scary?”</p>
<p>Leo rested his hand on Logan’s knee. “I think that sounds exciting. We’ve found,” he gestured between Finn and himself, “that it’s easiest together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>